This invention relates generally to energy harvesting and more particularly to an electromagnetic power generator for converting kinetic energy into electrical power. Kinetic energy harvesting is in area of much interest due to the ability to generate useful electrical energy by extracting mechanical energy in the form of vibrations. As the efficiency of these devices improves and the ability to produce increased useful electrical power increases, the need for batteries is reduced or eliminated in many applications. Numerous transducers have been developed to convert mechanical energy into electrical energy including piezo-electric and electro-magnetic. For electro-magnetic devices, a time varying magnetic field (flux) created by a vibrational source across the surface of a coil induces a potential and therefore current across the windings of the coil. The greater the flux density and flux gradient the larger the potential across the windings of the coil.